Motorcycles, Movies and ROCK 'N' ROLL!
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: EEUU, 1952. Leaf Village es un pueblo tranquilo donde tres lindas y predecibles chicas viven. Y una noche de viernes, los motociclistas llegan a robarles el corazón. Desde ese momento, enloquecerán sobre motos, autos, películas y mucho ROCK 'N' ROLL! Intenta atraparlas, policía!- SasoSaku, DeiIno, SasuHina, KakaNaruko, SuiKarin y otros.
1. El Rock de los Desconocidos

Haro! Por mucho tiempo imaginé como serían los personajes de Kishimoto en EEUU de los 50. Y con música fantástica, sus ropas, bailes, costumbres, y los autos! Esos autos! Dios, bueno, eso, así que... quise compartirlo con ustedes! Naruto y sus compatriotas en los '50s! Ojalá les guste!

0-0

NARUTO es propiedad de Kishimoto, pero este fic es mio.

=0=

Motorcycles, Movies and ROCK 'N' ROLL!

.

.

.

La tarde caía sobre el poblado de Leaf Village.

Con las hojas de otoño decorando calles, cada joven disfrutaba el clima templado para divertirse, es viernes, y la cafetería está abierta hasta tarde!

Es costumbre entre adolescentes juntarse a bailar y tomar malteadas, reír y conocer gente, charlar y gastarse las suelas en la pista.

Rockola sonando para que cualquier chico o chica transeúnte entre a pasar la noche, chaquetas de cuero y varias motos estacionadas.

Será una noche inolvidable, al menos ese presentimiento tuvo desde la mañana una chica que, a pesar de no ser tan popular como su amiga, la música la hace olvidar todo.

\- Vamos Sakura! Movamos los pies!- Ino le tironeaba de las muñecas antes de incluso llegar a la enorme entrada.

\- Si, ya va!- temía romperse un tobillo, su amiga iba rápido.

Le llamó la atención tantos jóvenes, una fecha importante acaso? Algunos eran de su colegio, otros no, la mayoría no.

Otro detalle fueron las motos, no cualquiera conduce motos en el pueblo, generalmente bandas de fugitivos o gente por el estilo. Vino una banda? Entonces sería mejor irse por si acaso.

\- Que pasa?- Sakura no notó que ya estaba sentada en una mesa con Ino y Naruko.

\- Nada, nada!- agitando sus manos para restarle importancia al asunto, ella recorrió con la vista el lugar.

Además de desconocidos, unas mesas eran ocupadas del otro lado de la pista por muchachos, que en su parecer guapos y jóvenes, trajeados de cuero hasta la médula.

Serán los dueños de las motos?

Su pensamiento tan crítico fue frenado repentinamente por una una melodía que agitaba sus pies al ritmo de la voz de Shikamaru.

The warden threw a party in the county jail  
The prison band was there and they began to wail  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing  
You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing

Que canción tan hipnótica! Enseguida Ino, que había ido a recargar su soda, fue tomada para sacarle brillo a la pista por uno de esos muchachos encuerados.

Y los pies de Sakura seguían el ritmo de la canción de Presley, interpretada por Nara. Kakashi en la pianola, Shino en el bajo y los demás con lo demás, a poco no llama la atención? Incluso Naruko salió a bailar con quién sea.

Un colorado tan llamativo como la canción extendió su mano hacia Haruno con la total intención de invitarla a bailar, por primera vez ella estaba confundida, pero sobre todo halagada. Asintió con fuerza para tomar al chico con la misma intensidad.

Let's rock, everybody, let's rock

No se negaría a la letra, tenía los pies volando con este muchacho.

Everybody in the whole cell block

Partiría el suelo si así fuera necesario, su primer baile con un chico y casi no tenía aliento.

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

Si que se mueve bien! Seguirle el ritmo no fue difícil, pero su energía era admirable, bailaba como todo un Elvis! Y Sakura no podía alejar la vista de sus ojos café tan atractivos.

No solo sus ojos, todo el tenía un porte natural que no cualquiera posee, el cabello rojo agitándose con la música, pasos exactos y certeros quitándole el aliento a su pareja de baile, Sakura empezó a olvidar todo al rededor. A Ino volando en la pista con el rubio aquel. A la voz de Shikamaru rindiendo honor al rey. A parejas que jamás imaginó dándose el baile de sus vidas. A todo en esa cafetería.

-0-0-

Y de todas las chicas en el lugar, Sasuke nunca reparó en la pequeña ratona de biblioteca sentada a lo lejos de la barra, con la música moviendo sus pequeñitos pies con zapatos de charol.

A poco no le parecía interesante? Esa linda muchachita con el pelo tan negro y largo como la noche allí afuera. Si tanto le gusta mover los pies, él se los fundiría.

\- Me concedes esta pieza?- quitó el libro de sus níveas manos para obligarla a verle.

\- Eh?- ni pensar pudo. Fue arrastrada con velocidad a la pista, donde el desconocido la dio vueltas hasta agarrar el ritmo.

Quien es él? Que importa! Por primera vez alguien quiso bailar con ella.

Que quiere? Ojalá mas que un baile, le pareció muy guapo.

Por que ella? Había muchas chicas disponibles, y en su opinión mas bonitas.

Y si...? Déjate de preguntas y baila!

Casi tenía la falda por sus codos como Marilyn con ese errático baile.

Tardaría mucho tiempo en olvidarlo, a él y sus pasos de calidad. Rayos! Si que no pueden quitarse la vista de encima.

Desde cuando existe ese ángel? Años en la cafetería y jamás la vio, es una ilusión acaso? Entonces, felicidades cerebro por inventar una chica tan perfecta.

Pero no, no es un producto de la imaginación, es real, tan real como la fascinación por el chico que le nace a cada verso y paso.

-0-0-

Aún no terminaba de entender que la llevó a dejarse tomar por él. Ese rubio alocado, con chaqueta de cuero marrón y un cabello largo digno de competirle.

Sonrisas fugaces a la par de su swing. Ella lo agarraba con fuerza, si no se caería, a poco no era intenso al bailar? Muchas chicas alababan sus pasos.

Y ella logró quitarle el aliento al mecerse con la música, de ahí quiso bailar a su lado. El rock no ayuda, terminaría por enloquecerse con sus curvas.

Rubia! Una rubia hermosa. Quizás haber venido al pueblucho no sea tan malo después de todo, quería volver a verla, no siempre se encuentra una belleza así.

Claro, ahora su nuevo objetivo sería conquistarla.

Pero maldita sea! Al acabar la canción, y sin aliento, unos policías ingresaron apuntando a todos.

Miró a sus compañeros y huyeron por detrás hacia las motos, ni siquiera pudo averiguar su nombre.

\- Deidara!

E Ino sonrió.

\- Así que Deidara, eh?

-0-0-

Quería que la música jamás acabase. Él apartaba todas su atención del resto del mundo.

Y al gritar "Rock!" la curiosidad le ganó.

\- Como te llamas?- solo le sonreía- Soy Sakura- en un intento de que el respondiera.

A pesar de que apenas se oía a si misma, varios disparos callaron el ambiente alegre.

\- Deidara!- gritó el colorado a su amigo rubio.

El nombrado soltó a Ino yendo a la parte trasera de la cafetería seguidos de cinco o seis muchachos mas.

Y al conocer al chico ideal, huye de la policía. Que tonta se sentía.

.

.

.

El camino a casa no tuvo mucha conversación. Ino y Sakura seguían pensando en esos dos delincuentes.

Delincuentes? Pues... si huían de la policía. Sakura se negaba a pensar en alguien tan agradable como maleante. Ino, por su lado, estaba ilusionada con la idea de un novio huyendo de la ley.

Ambos sobre una moto, huyendo, amándose, a poco no llena el corazón de adrenalina?

Pero su amiga lamentaba el hecho de no frenar la música, sentarse, conocerse y ver que pasa.

Ni se saludaron cuando Sakura abrió la puertita del jardín. Ambas completamente sumidas en sus pensamientos.

No habló y le robó el corazón. Ella le dijo su nombre, vendrá a buscarla? No, tonterías, eso solo pasa en las películas.

Decidió dar espacio al colegio, las tareas que tendría que hacer para el lunes y cada cosa ligeramente estúpida comparada con el misterioso colorado.

-0-0-

\- Como te llamas?

La noche mas oscura posible, repleta de estrellas, no era nada comparada con la pétrea mirada de él.

Su nombre, quería saber su nombre, por primera vez se sintió notada.

\- Hinata...- susurró ella.

\- Hinata...- repitió él.

\- Hinata, vamos!- detrás de ambos, el primo de ella la mandaba al auto así regresar a casa.

\- Lo siento, yo- pero otro grito la interrumpió.

Soltaron un saludo bajito, apenas oyéndose.

Y la vio alejarse en el auto de su primo con una chica mas.

Por que le gustó tanto una niña así? Era obvio lo buena que es, y él? Delincuente juvenil.

Pero por eso, lo sentía tan delicioso, quizás la busque al otro día.

Solo quizás...

.

.

.

=0=

Wai! Que les pareció? A mi me encanta imaginar esas faldas largas, zapatos de charol con medias y bordados innecesarios. A poco no gustó? Si tienen una critica, algo que quieran decirse o lo que se les ocurra, dejen su review! Y Sakura sabrá el nombre del misterioso muchacho (pero ustedes ya saben quien es jajaja) y como vieron, esto es SasoSaku, DeiIno y SasuHina, cuando no yo con estas parejas. Bueno! Espero que quieran otro capítulo y saber que pasa con los rubios, los colorados y los morenos. Adivinaron cual es la canción que puse? Óiganla! Es un iconazo!

Los veo -quizás- en el siguiente cap!


	2. Encuentro Cercano

Haro! Volví con el segundo cap de esta cosilla tan cincuentona, y me encanto ver que les gustó, estoy feliz! Bueno, alguien se ganó un beso virtual por adivinar la canción! Gócenlo!

0-0

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo este fic es mio.

=0=

Motorcycles, Movies and ROCK 'N' ROLL!

.

.

.

Pero que estupidez, si esos metidos policías no hubieran seguido nuestros pasos, ahora quizás este feliz con Sakura. Si, oí su nombre, y si, lo retengo, como no hacerlo? Es tan bella, y tan inalcanzable, ella, la niña mas bonita que he visto y yo, un hijo de mi- y mas groserías.

Como quisiera haberme quedado un poco mas, y salir con ella, conocernos... Que estoy diciendo?! Eso seguramente llevaría a una boda, vivir en una casa siempre igual y no, me alejé de eso, no lo quiero, me negué a vivir como todos los demás hombres de mi edad, estancado.

Lo siento vieja Chiyo, pero sentar cabeza y ver mi potencial hundirse con los años hasta morir no es lo que quiero.

Quizás... Sakura lo vale, quizás traerla conmigo, quizás pueda tenerla, a ella y a mi libertad.

Quizás...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por que se fue así? Es un forajido, un delincuente, no? Otra explicación no le hallo, es un buitre de las carreteras, como Ino llamo a todos los motociclistas desde esa noche. Y que si lo es? Me gustó, ese desconocido colorado fue lo mejor que me pasó.

Por que ronda por todos lados? No tiene a donde volver por las noches? Estará bien? Tendrá frío? Calor? Hambre? Sueño? Ya parezco la paranoica de mi mamá. Me preocupa su bienestar, a él no? No le preocupa su salud, su seguridad? Tal vez no tiene una casa, un hogar, un familia que lo espere.

Y si la tiene pero la repudia? Entonces quererlo como marido no es la mejor opción, puede que intente huir, y no deseo vivir con ese miedo. Basta de ver a cada hombre como un potencial esposo, Sakura! Así los alejas, solo vive el momento mujer!

No soy experta en motociclistas, personas sin hogar o lo que sea, al menos Ino lee las noticias y ve la televisión, yo ni eso, leo novelas románticas, llenándome la cabeza de cursilerías. Lo siento, soy adicta a las cursilerías.

Un amor dulce, romántico, lleno de flores y chocolates, eso quiero. Pero presiento que no lo podré tener en mucho tiempo.

Soy ambiciosa, cierto?

.

.

.

\- Ay Sakura, solo por que ese colorado no te dio su nombre no significa que debas quedarte una vida aquí dentro, vamos, te hará bien congeniar con gente de nuestra edad!- Ino, no lo hice antes de conocerlo, menos ahora.

\- Como sea..- bufé, darle explicaciones a Ino es como hablarle a una pared, es muy terca cual mula!

Sacamos boletos para el Auto Cinema Shinobi, al que todos los jóvenes van, y esa noche si que estaba a punto de estallar.

\- De aliens?- no sonaba muy convencida, es que la ciencia ficción no es lo mio.

Cada vez que veo una película de ciencia ficción trato de estar sola, por que mi pensamiento crítico huye por mi boca y molesta a los demás "Eso es médicamente imposible" "El sistema linfático puede hacer muchas cosas, menos eso" "Los avances en la última década no permite que podamos saber lo que sucede..." y así siempre, lo siento, soy demasiado racional. Ino lo sabe, pero igual me trae.

\- Si, y no me importa que la arruines, total ya la vi- entonces para que vinimos?

Me resigno a entender a Ino.

Pasaba el filme sin mucho ánimo de mi parte, mantuve la boca cerrada a pesar de que quería gritar lo ilógico de la película. Y comencé a vagar la vista por el lugar. Desde el auto tuve vista de los demás carros estacionados, me llamó poderosamente la atención las dos motos al lado del auto azul metálico bien oscuro de Sasuke.

Y una cabellera rubia junto a otra colorada. Él.

Ino continuaba concentrada en la película, ni notó cuando abrí la puerta del auto, cuando salí arrastrándome delante de los demás autos a ras del suelo, cuando los ojos de él se clavaron en la loca pegada al piso, yo.

\- Sakura...- susurró. Se acuerda mi nombre!

\- Tú...- a diferencia de él yo no me lo sé.

Dejó su moto con lentitud, como para que Deidara no se diera cuenta, y me levantó del suelo llevándome lejos, hasta donde las luces del filme no llegan.

\- Que haces aquí?- extrañaba su voz.

\- Nada, Ino me trajo a ver esta película cuando ya la vio, y tú?

\- Lo mismo, Deidara ya la vio pero vino de nuevo por que "Es muy realista!"- imitó la voz de su compañero, exagerándola al punto de lo chillón y haciendo gestos con la boca y las manos.

Reí.

\- Que linda risa...- miré el suelo sorprendida unos segundos, creyendo que lo aluciné, y al regresar la vista a él, estaba mirando la gran pantalla sin ningún indicio de haber hablado.

\- Gracias- musité igualmente.

Ambos mirábamos la pantalla pero yo, por mi parte, ni atención le daba. De reojo lo veía a él, con la duda de su nombre devorándome.

\- Y... no me dijiste tu nombre...

Pero creo que no quiere decirlo.

\- Sasori.

Y le vi con mas detalle, mientras, el iba hacia las motos de nuevo, con su típica cara de póquer.

Sasori. Que nombre tan distintivo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Y ese estúpido de Deidara donde se metió?! Me trajo a ver esta película de aliens que me dan dolor de cabeza y se las toma. No debió ir muy lejos, su moto sigue en su lugar.

Lo mataré, como si pudiera ir por el estacionamiento del cinema sin preocupaciones, solo accedí a venir, con policías buscándonos en todo el pueblo y sus alrededores, para encontrar a Sakura, y ya la encontré, así que vámonos.

Bueno, Konan nos advirtió que volvían a arrestarnos y nos matará personalmente. Esa mujer a veces me asusta.

Gritaría su nombre, con una pala en mano para que cave su propia tumba, maldición!

\- Sucede algo?- mi nerviosismo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando ver mas allá de la multitud de autos, alertaba a cualquiera.

\- No- por que tengo que ser tan irritantemente bajito?! Es culpa de la vieja Chiyo, también es petisa, me heredó los genes. Estúpida vieja.

Y este es el punto de mi noche en la que me frustro, le echo la culpa a cualquiera y ansío matar a Deidara, sucede a menudo aunque no lo crean.

La película iba terminando, seguí a Sakura con la mirada hasta su auto y pegó un gritito.

\- Que pasa?- me arrastré hasta ella con sumo cuidado de no ser visto.

\- Ino no está, mi amiga rubia- claro, Deidara, por eso desapareció, la rubia estaba aquí también. Mendigos rubios.

 _"-Sabes Sasori?- ni le miré- Esas chicas eran muy bonitas, no?_

 _\- Cállate y conduce, o chocaremos- último tema de conversación que quisiera tratar con el indiscreto de Deidara: chicas._

 _Desde que salimos del mugriento pueblo de Leaf Village, dejamos nuestras motos en el bar de Kakuzu e Itachi ofreció su horrenda camioneta para huir, Deidara esta hecho un insufrible._

 _Cuando se va a callar!? Me tiene las gónadas por el suelo! Pregunta y pregunta sobre las chicas, sobre LA chica que no dejé ni un segundo descansar en esos frenéticos cinco minutos de baile. Y no lo culpo, si que me encantó._

 _\- La mía era preciosa!- hablaba de la rubia como suya, pareciendo que se percató de mis pensamientos._

 _\- Como digas..._

 _\- Y no se su mendigo nombre!- pero ella si el de él- Pero tú Sasori, tuviste mas suerte, la pelirrosada te dijo el suyo._

 _Y ahí va de nuevo... que no entiende indirectas?!_

 _Responderle solo aviva las llamas de mi odio, le metería una trompada bien puesta si no fuera que está al volante y yo una camioneta NO SE CONDUCIR._

 _\- Es hermosa..._

 _Continuó balbuceando para, supongo que, si mismo sobre la rubia esa, yo, por mi lado, dejé a mi mente divagar en el hermoso verde de los ojos de Sakura"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Media tarde de viernes. Primo Neji charlaba de política con papá y Hanabi cepillaba a su gata, yo los observaba con parsimonia, como siempre.

Mi vida es como la de una planta, simple y aburrida, una pequeña flor creciendo rodeada de malas hierbas. Que mas puedo pedir? Nada, absolutamente nada, es otra característica de mi "privilegiada" vida: que jamás me dejan elegir a mi sobre mi misma, todos los demás deciden y yo solo acato, triste.

Este martirio no terminará nunca? Parece que no, casi estoy a punto de resignarme a... a ser yo, a vivir, a respirar con libertad, es un lienzo triste en violeta pastel.

Las pinturas que trabajo y papá tanto presume, asumiendo el talento natural de su hija cual bendición, todo para que? Para decir: Hinata será una buena esposa, Neji. Si, sabiendo que mi primo está enamorado profundamente de Ten Ten, le prometen mi mano. Maldita sea! El apego que tengo al silencio es casi simbiótico.

Demonios! Puedo observar mi juventud y vida desvanecerse como la oscuridad frente al mas mínimo rayo de luz.

Oscuridad. Por que dejé de pensarla aterradora? De a poco la abrazo, una noche eterna y sin estrellas visita cada madrugada a mis sueños. Si, él.

Sasuke.

Le vi en el colegio, que chica no lo conoce? Todas menos yo al parecer...

Él, quien me apreció, sintió una clase de cuerda tirándole hacia mi, diablos, no encuentro explicación racional a su acercamiento, y anhelo repetirlo. Anhelo de nuevo los fuertes brazos de Sasuke rodeándome con cariño. Anhelo desatarme de esta vida muerta, anhelo huir, si, cobarde.

Prefiero ser cobarde feliz, cobarde que esté suficientemente lejos, no hay brillo en mis ojos, solo Sasuke lo logró. El tiempo pasa y ni cuenta me doy, quizás él sea mi última esperanza.

Lo siento padre, lo siento primo, quiero vivir y aquí, me es simplemente estéril.

Sasuke... espero por ti, te busco, ojalá me busques...

Sasuke...

.

.

.

-0-0-

Wai! Ganbare Ganbare Wai Wai! (Solo fans de PPGZ entenderán la exclamación :v )

Bueno bueno, aquí el segundo cap de esta cosilla de medio siglo veinte. Let's go con los reviews!

Fany Meriodasu: Adivinaste! Ganaste el premio! Toma tu gaietita! -Si pudiera darte una galleta lo haría- Me haces feliz al saber que te gustó la temática! Todo surgió de ver Planeta 51. Muchos besotes para ti!

whatsername1: aquí está el cap 2, ojalá te haya gustado! Besososotes!

Alessannd Leto: gracias corazón! Tu review llegó el día de mi cumple y la cara de idiota que tenía al caminar por la calle leyendo tu review no te das una idea! Que feliz me hacen! Yo también quise leer algo de los cincuenta pero a nadie se le daba por escribir, así que dije "Hasta acá!" y salió este SasoSaku. Te intrigué? Oh por Ave Krishna, esto va a mi libro de Records Guinness. Te responderé en el orden que preguntaste, si? Bueno: Si, en Naruko. Es que les tienen envidia. Ya verás, es complicado. Awww, siempre eres muy dulce conmigo! No son tantas, en tus fics te dejaré todas mis preguntas y estaremos a mano jajajaja. Aquí te dejo el capítulo que tanto ansiabas! Te lleno de besos! Gracias!

A quienes le dieron fav y follow: gracias por el apoyo! No teman dejar un review, quiero saber que les gustó y que no, si tienen sugerencias o algo por el estilo, dejen review o me mandan un PM, recuerden que con respeto! No responderé a ofensas y quejas sin argumento.

Luego de aclarar, BESOS A TODOS! Los leo la próxima, mis corazones!


	3. Himno a la Alegría

Haro! Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, cuanto? tres semanas? Quizás tres, si, pónganle que tres jajaja. Voy a ser directa, no es coincidencia que en este momento este buscando en Google: SasuHina. Ustedes que creen? Yo creo que es una señal de que este cap debe ser SasuHina, y le haré caso a mis instintos! A por ello!

0-0

NARUTO es de Kishi y el fic es mio.

=0=

Motorcycles, Movies and ROCK 'N' ROLL

.

.

.

Una tarde aburrida, luego de que primo Neji se fue a su casa, cenamos y no podía conciliar el sueño en absoluto, muchas cosas rondaban mi cabeza, al punto de enloquecerme.

Sasuke, Neji, Ten Ten, eran los nombres de las principales personas que torturan mi cabeza. Por que a mi? Por que no se calman un momento? Por que soy yo la base donde se construye el desastre?

Padre quiere que me case con Neji, yo sé muy bien que él está viéndose a escondidas con Ten Ten. No escucharán a la pobre Hinata con tal historia: "Primo Neji ya está con otra mujer, no puedo vivir con alguien que quizás me meta los cuernos", seguramente en la creencia de que quiero zafar del matrimonio, trayendo vergüenza a la familia. Que montón de estupideces.

Sasuke es a quien quiero conocer, ver a que me lleva el tenerlo cerca. Es interesante, que habrá visto en esta cosa flemática que llamo "mi persona"? No sé, y por eso quiero saberlo.

Querer es poder, acaso quiero lo suficiente?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Madre... de Dios...

Alguna vez escuché a mi mamá contar que vio a dos conejos aparearse, creo que esto es básicamente lo mismo.

Por amor al Cielo, Ino! Ten un poco de respeto por el auto de tu familia, tu cuerpo y tu amiga! La cara de Sasori me dijo todo, no debe ser la primera vez que ve a Deidara acostarse con alguien.

En un auto.

Recordaré esto para la posteridad con tal de molestar a Ino, yo soy Frente de Marquesina? Ella ahora es una puerca revolcándose con alguien, Ino Puerca.

Que creativa que soy! Reí bajito por mi increíble imaginación. Y capté la atención de mi compañero, llevándome de nuevo hasta las motos.

\- Es un puerco, cuando no, yo sabía que esto acabaría así si hallaba a tu amiga.

Tranquilo, comparto el sentimiento. Ino no es atleta pero si que es ligera.

\- Juro que la mato cuando esta ridícula película termine.

\- Te ayudo y de paso me quito un peso de encima.

\- Él es... molesto?-

\- Molesto? Ja, ese adjetivo le queda corto, lo quiero tan lejos como sea posible de mi.

Su sarcasmo me es realmente cómico, sé que Sasori apenas ríe, pero es gracioso! Algo en él lo es.

\- Tú que dices? Vamos a molestarlos?- un brillo malicioso surgió en sus ojos café.

\- Me gusta como piensas Sakura, esto va a funcionar.

A que se refiere?

Con pasos sigilosos, sonrisas llenas de pura maldad, y varas en cada manos, llegamos al auto de Ino.

\- Listo?- asintió.

El estruendoso sonido de las varas golpeando las puertas metálicas del carro, llamó la atención de todo el auto cinema, pero valió la pena al ver a Deidara correr a su moto subiéndose los pantalones.

\- Creo que esa es la señal para irme, te veré otro día, Sakura- como adoro que pronuncie mi nombre! Suena bien en su boca.

\- Hasta otro día, para la próxima- se volteó así mirarme- haré que no tenga ni tiempo de subirse los pantalones.

\- Es una promesa.

La sombra de una sonrisa en su guapo rostro, el andar apurado hasta la motocicleta, todo se me antoja irresistible, no es extraño? Si, lo es, debería dejar de fijarme así de rápido en los chicos, hay algo malo en mi? Vacilo un poco ante el tema, creo que si.

Creo que, con el debido tiempo, me arreglaré.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Y por que me gritas?! Tú haces que casi nos encierren, infeliz! Celoso?! Eh?! Celoso de que yo SI logré algo esta noche?!- vete a la mierda, simple y llanamente.

\- De ti? Por amor al Cielo, Deidara, usa el cerebro que tu madre te dio una vez en la vida, me molesta que seguramente metiste la pata en algo, tú sabes bien en que! Al menos YO soy sigiloso, Pain nos matará si se entera que andamos de nuevo por Leaf Village, entiendes cerebro de nuez?!

\- Sigiriminti mitisti li piti in ilgi- burló él, no lo mato no mas por que... por que Pain me mata a mi.

\- Eres un inmaduro.

No quiero "conversar" mas, es el colmo, solo ruego que no aparezca la noticia de desastre del auto cinema en el diario local o empiezo a cavar mi tumba.

Por que YO soy quien debe andar cuidando de este crío? Que crezca de una vez, maldición! No soy niñero de rubios tontos, Sakura debe pensar lo mismo.

Ay, Sakura, te vivo arrastrando a mis líos, ojalá me perdones, pero la promesa de humillar a Deidara sigue en pie, no pienso pasar tal oportunidad de un cómplice.

Menos un cómplice como... tú.

Contigo es mas divertido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Vamos Hinata, es una salida, a donde elijas, una- no, no, no, primero quiero saber: como es que Sasuke supo mi dirección y se coló en mi cuarto a media noche?!

\- Pero-

\- Pero nada, ven!

\- Estoy en piyama!- ni oyó, en piyama y todo, me levantó derrapando sobre las tejas de mi casa, caímos bien y en su auto, Sasuke conducía hacia quien-sabe-donde.

Aparcamos en un gran edificio de proporciones magníficas, lo reconocí enseguida desde mi infancia: la Ópera Kage.

Hacía cuanto no iba? Desde que mamá murió supongo. Ella, una gran cantante lírica, amaba ver a otros desplegar su talento también. Cielos, jamás estuve tan abrumada con recuerdos.

\- Hinata? Estás bien?- lo vi señalar una escalera, parecía roída por los años.

\- Si- alcancé a decir. Ya basta, respirando hondo, seguí a Sasuke por la escalera a un ático, uno lleno de instrumentos viejos, palomas y madera añeja- Que hacemos aquí?

\- Mira- y su dedo señalaba a la orquesta preparándose para tocar.

\- Me trajiste a ver la orquesta?- no salía de mi asombro.

\- Si... no te gusta?

\- Si me gusta, es un hermoso detalle...- nadie había tratado de impresionarme, o pensado en mis gustos.

Disfrutamos en silencio de las tres horas sentados allí, oyendo la Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven, y no sentía las horas pasar, no sentí los aplausos de la gente, no sentí la pena sobre mis hombros, por primera vez en años... estaba contenta.

Contenta. Sinceramente no creí que pudiera usar ese adjetivo otra vez.

Contenta. No creí que Sasuke pudiera lograrlo, aún así le tenía fe.

Contenta. Cuando se irá esta sonrisa boba en mi rostro? Es difícil creer que mi pecho palpita con calma y alegría. Son los restos de la Sinfonía.

Gracias Sasuke, fue un detalle de lo mas delicado.

\- Te gustó?- en su auto caí en la cuenta de que estaba volviendo a casa.

\- Si, muchas gracias, fue muy lindo...- moviendo mis dedos en medio del pantalón de piyama, si que él me hace contentar.

\- Estuve mucho tiempo pensando en como hacerte sonreír, Hinata, me alegro que te haya gustado, pero no creas que no tendré otras sorpresas para ti- guiñó.

\- Que?- bajé del auto bastante intrigada y sorprendida.

\- Te veo en el colegio.

Y le vi irse.

Wow.

Realmente espero ir al colegio para encontrarlo, y que esta sonrisa boba no se me borre mas.

Nunca mas...

.

.

.

Wiii! Les gustó? Yo confío que si.

Lo de la orquesta se me ocurrió luego de ver "Mi Pobre Angelito" creo que era la 2, jajaja. Fue lo mas SasuHina que pude hacer, lamento mucho si los dejé con ganas de mas, pero oigan! La historia no termina aquí así que habrá mucho mas.

 **Gracias a quienes me dicen de que pareja quieren leer mas, así me oriento, por que, siendo sincera, a mi los capítulos se me ocurren sobre la marcha, yo no planeo nada, si tengo ganas de escribir pincho el link de los documentos, escribo y a medida de que escribo se me va ocurriendo que poner jajaja y generalmente esas ganas me las dan ustedes poniendo: "Estaría bueno mas SasuHina" "Mas SasoSaku" "Mas DeiIno", etc. Así que, si no recuerdan las parejas que tengo en el fic, se las recuerdo:**

 **\- SasoSaku**

 **\- DeiIno**

 **\- SasuHina**

 **\- KakaNaruko**

 **\- SuiKarin**

 **\- ShikaTema**

 **\- ItaHanabi**

 **\- NejiTen**

 **Vamos! Sé que quieren poner que pareja quieren que relate! También estoy consciente de que al menos dos de estas parejas ustedes no las apoyan mucho - Itachi y Hanabi, Kakashi y Naruko- pero adelante, tarde o temprano las voy a escribir, es inevitable.**

Pasemos a los bellos review!

Alessannd Leto: oh, Alessannd, tú siempre impresionándome con tus review. Tengo ese talento para meterte en la lectura al parecer jajaja que gran poder! Soy una X- MEN! Es tu droga, jajaja, lo pondré en mi lista -ser droga de alguien awww- adicto a la lectura, es relativamente nuevo, yo soy adicta a muchas lecturas, M, por ejemplo hehehe. Yo ya tengo mi boda planeada, es con el chico que me gusta, un enano colorado llamado Agustín, pero le decimos Colo jajaja y más veo a Colo, mas se parece a Sasori! No tiene el pelo largo como él, si no que muy corto y con copete, pero si tiene los ojos del mismo color, la misma altura, y el mismo mal carácter con desprecio a la humanidad! Es mi hombre perfecto...

Si, por lástima si, Neji está comprometido con Hinata. Yo también! Lo veo con Ten Ten, la preciosa Ten Ten! No, no pueden casarse! Ya verás que pasa. Jajaja te comprendo, siempre me emociono hasta el nivel de casi obligar a la autora que se besen, casen, cojan, tengan tres hijos y SEAN FELICES PARA SIEMPRE... AHHHHH! Madre mía. Jajaja ese Deidara es un loquillo. Ay Dios, yo siempre trato de ver a Deidara, incluso lo dibujo mucho, escribo demasiado sobre él y tengo ocho mil videos en la compu de él, casi todos escenas cómicas con Tobi jajaja -lo amo también por ser taurino como yo- Gracias corazón, cuando es tú cumpleaños? No me digas que ya pasó por que me mato. Enserio? También te reís como boba? Somos dos locas, entonces ahora debes estar gritando cual fan de Justin jajaja. Nah, ni tan largo, amo tus review largos! Mis pies y aclaraciones SI que son largos eh, muy largos jajaja. Lo sé belleza, lo sé, y me pone muy feliz saber que vas a estar leyendo mis historias, es un sueño! Besos!

Fany Meriodasu: Gracias corazón! Son rápidos como la luz estos muchachitos jajaja. Dios! Me sonrojas! Aprecio que ames mi historias, yo los amo a ustedes! Ese Sasori ama ser sarcástico, y yo lo amo a él jajaja. Sip, una deliciosa galleta, solo para ti -no la compartas!- solo para ti, sip, solo para ti jajaja. Besos! Espero tu precioso review!

Guest: y aquí, por que lo pediste, puse mas SasuHina del que pensé que podría, dime si quieres mas y lo intentaré -a pesar de que no soy buena con Sasuke, algo en su personalidad me cuesta, ojalá no te parezca muy OC- y con el largo... tengo un problema, soy demasiado concisa, no sé bien por que pero no me salen largos! Lo lamento! Discúlpame! Espero que este te haya gustado, te mando muchos besos!

serena islas: awwww, madre de Dios, tres palabras y me hiciste sonreír todo el día, no, basta, que tierna! Y a mi simplemente me encantó tu review! Besotes corazón!

Dios, cuantos review tan hermosos! Agradezco que hayan leído, comentado y dado fav y follow, es por ustedes!

Aguardo aquí a que lean, comenten y yo me ponga a escribir! Besososososos! -soy demasiado cariñosa, perdón, soy quien vive abrazando a la gente y dándole besos jejeje-


End file.
